


Un sujet qui nous intéresse tous les deux

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Subtext, Threats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius fait à Aeryn une proposition qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. Ou du moins, il fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas refuser. Et il apprend sans doute quelques détails intéressants en chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sujet qui nous intéresse tous les deux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 4x05.

"Salutations, ex-officier Aeryn Sun !"

Scorpius peut distinguer la panique dans sa signature énergétique. Elle reste immobile pourtant, tout son corps tendu, alors qu'elle essaie probablement de déterminer si Scorpius est réel, ou si des hallucinations font partie du Délire de Chaleur qui l'a contaminée.

"Je t'ai soignée - temporairement. Si tu en doutes, essaie de te remémorer des sujets complexes. Les planètes principales de notre empire ? Cela devrait être flou, mais non pas inaccessible."

"Je devrais être morte."

"Probablement. Et moi aussi. A nouveau. Nous devenons coutumiers du fait."

"Tu devrais me tuer." Elle essaie d'être neutre, mais tout son corps supplie. "Tu es un Peacekeeper. Le Délire ne se soigne pas."

"Ancien Peacekeeper, en fait. Une maladie commune, dirait-on, ces jours-ci. Je connais bien le Délire."

"Alors tue-moi, si ce n'est que pour cela."

"Il se soigne, j'en suis revenu, et tu peux en revenir aussi."

Scorpius regarde l'espoir envahir la signature énergétique d'Aeryn comme un poison bouillonnant doucement. 

"Tu mens !" s'exclame-t-elle pourtant.

"Ex-officier, pourquoi penses-tu que je te mentirais ? Par cruauté puérile ? Voire par compassion, pour soulager tes derniers instants ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et la bonne nouvelle est que tu ne peux me l'accorder qu'en possession de tous tes moyens."

"Que demandes-tu ?" Elle n'est pas encore résignée. Elle veut juste le plus d'informations possible. la résignation viendra plus tard.

"L'asile diplomatique sur Moya."

Elle tente de rire, mais cela sonne comme un ongle sur du verre. Quelque chose doit être brisé, dans sa gorge ou dans son esprit. "Ancien Peacekeeper ? Moya semble être un lieu de résidence commun pour notre espèce, ou le semblait, plutôt. Je l'ai quittée il y a plusieurs mois. Même si je voulais t'accorder ce que tu veux, je ne le pourrais pas."

Elle ment, bien sûr. Mais il est inutile de le souligner. "Evidemment. Je ne te demanderais pas l'impossible. Juste d'expliquer clairement à tes amis, quand nous les rejoindrons, que tu m'as promis asile. Je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir s'ils te dénient le droit de me l'offrir."

Elle se durcit à nouveau. "Tue-moi tout de suite, Scorpius. Je ne trahirai personne pour toi."

"Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, ex-officier Sun." Scorpius maintient sa voix aimable et légère. Plus il semble menaçant, plus Aeryn risque de refuser par pur accès d'orgueil. "Si tu refuses, je n'aurai pas l'amabilité de te tuer. Je te laisserai agoniser, sombrer dans la folie sur la première planète venue. Seulement là, j'irai retrouver Crichton et les autres, et je leur dirai où tu te trouves avant de leur vendre les soins au même prix. Et ils paieront ce prix, je te l'assure. Même si le Délire a grillé ton esprit à tout jamais, même pour te récupérer détruite et folle, ils paieront. Et comme Crais n'est plus avec eux, aucun d'eux ne te tuera. Tu connaîtras la mort vivante, et personne ne connaîtra son sacrifice héroïque et inutile. Et sans toi alentour, qui pourra protéger John de moi ?"

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, alors ?"

"Ah, ex-officier Sun, si je peux avoir ce que je veux, cela ne me coûte rien de veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive aucun malheur définitif. Mais en vérité, tu es plus utile vivante que morte. Je préfère traiter avec toi. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient sur toi, mais ils se trompent. Tu as toujours l'honneur des Peacekeepers, et j'ai bien plus confiance en toi qu'en Crichton."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

Pour la raison qui a obsédé Scorpius depuis que John a détruit son Command Carrier, il l'a trompé, il lui a menti, et personne n'est capable de cela, normalement, personne ! Les mensonges sont pour Scorpius des jouets brillants qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui - si utiles, quoique souvent inférieurs à la vérité quand il s'agit de manipuler ou soumettre, comme ici.

"Parce qu'il fait passer ma défaite et mon humiliation avant ses intérêts personnels. Tu es plus rationnelle."

"C'est toujours non."

"Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas me répondre pendant que tu es incapable de penser clairement ! Passe encore quelques heures dans cette combinaison refroidissante, et si alors tu veux toujours me supplier de te l'arracher, he bien, qui suis-je pour refuser les requêtes d'une charmante jeune femme ?"

Aeryn ne répond pas, n'est pas prête à jurer qu'elle n'acceptera jamais ce défi. C'est bon signe.

"Sais-tu," demande Scorpius, se renversant sur son siège comme pour commencer une longue conversation, "avant de recevoir votre appel demandant un rendez-vous, j'avais entendu dire que John était mort. Sur une planète désertique. En combattant des Scarrans. J'ai pensé ne plus jamais le revoir." 

"Et il est réapparu pour contrarier tes plans comme si de rien n'était ? C'est l'effet que tu nous fais, en permanence."

"J'apprends, j'apprends. Alors, a-t-il réellement été en danger près de cette planète ? Je suppose que tu l'as sauvé, les Scarrans peuvent être mortels. Hum, sujet déplaisant, il semblerait. Bien, comment se portait-il, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?"

Aeryn semble aller de mieux en mieux. Elle retrouve certainement la diversité de ses expressions de mépris.

"Tu ne m'as pas sauvée juste pour discuter de John ?"

"Certainement pas. Pour t'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plaisant de faire passer le temps avec un sujet de conversation qui nous intéresse tous les deux. Alors, comment est-ce de vivre sans lui ? Pas très efficace, je suppose, puisque tu es en train de mourir..."

"Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?"

"Allons, ne veux-tu pas parler de lui aussi ?"

"Cela fait trop mal."

"Certains d'entre nous aiment souffrir." commente Scorpius, souriant très légèrement. "Mais toi, pourquoi as-tu quitté Moya ?"

Le reste de Délire fait certainement baisser ses protections. "Je ne méritais pas d'y être."

"Je vois. Après avoir découvert un nouveau sens moral différent de celui des Peacekeepers, tu tu sentais plus noble à être la gentille parmi des méchants que la méchante parmi des gentils."

"Tu n'as pas le droit..."

Scorpius, en signe de paix, lève ses mains gantées. "Probablement pas. Je vais plutôt te donner des nouvelles fraîches, je crois l'avoir vu plus récemment que toi. Vois-tu..."

Il lui offre la vérité - presque toute, quelques mensonges par omission seulement. Il n'attend rien de moins en retour.

Il lui raconte, et elle est trop faible, ou trop avide d'entendre parler de John, pour l'interrompre, quand il lui parle de ce qu'a fait Grayza, prétextant sa propre humiliation pour entrer dans les détails. C'est une partie importante. Cela a plusieurs buts à la fois. Troubler Aeryn, pour qu'elle fasse ensuite une erreur, et dévoile des informations importantes. Et la convaincre que John a besoin d'elle, qu'elle doit vraiment rentrer pour le protéger. Elle n'aurait pas laissé cela arriver, non...

Aussi, la faire décider elle-même de passer à autre chose, de ne plus subir la conversation.

C'est pour cela que c'est presque elle qui décide de parler encore de John, et d'évoquer des souvenirs plus positifs, rien qui puisse accorder une information utile à Scorpius, pas encore.

Mais il a peut-être fait en sorte que la température de sa combinaison refroidissante remonte un tout petit peu.

Et enfin, au milieu de détails qui pourraient sembler oiseux mais sont quand même soigneusement étiquetés parce qu'ils se rapportent à John, Aeryn laisse échapper "Il ne te pardonnera jamais de t'être accroché dans sa tête."

"Il préfère être obsédé par toi. Je peux le comprendre. Heureusement que je l'en ai débarrassé."

Ce n'est rien, juste un regard affligé, qui se moque de ses affirmations, et Aeryn se rend rapidement compte qu'elle est en train de transmettre trop d'information, mais ses efforts pour se reprendre ne font qu'indiquer plus clairement que le point est là.

Mais bien sûr, si dans la puce elle-même il a pu y avoir un débordement de la personnalité de John Crichton, alors dans son esprit...

Un double de Scorpius, indépendant... cela devrait être une bonne nouvelle, cette nouvelle affirmation de son emprise sur l'humain, mais...

Mais si cela venait de là, cette capacité qu'à John à dissimuler les signatures énergétiques qui annoncent le mensonge... comment John a-t-il pu retourner le double qui est Scorpius lui-même ?

Peut-être avec la même qualité d'attraction qui fait de ses adversaires d'ex-Peacekeepers, et qu'il a convaincu Scorpius lui-même de collaborer avec lui, au mépris de sa sûreté... John Crichton est incroyablement dangereux...

Et Scorpius aurait dû deviner tout cela bien avant. Et, probablement, peut-il faire quelque chose à ce sujet. 

Il n'écoute plus vraiment Aeryn, réalise-t-il. Il se reprend juste à temps. 

"En bref," reprend-il d'un ton léger, "tu as vraiment envie de le retrouver. Pour ma part, j'y compte bien. Tu peux venir avec moi, ou pas. Si tu ne viens pas, je reprends ma combinaison. Ces choses sont rares et utiles."

Il la regarde hésiter, et il ne dit même pas qu'il ne la laissera venir que si elle fait la promesse. Ils le savent déjà tous les deux. C'est trop vulgaire pour être mentionné - et cela devient plus facile pour Aeryn d'être influencée par autre chose.

Par l'envie de protéger Crichton. De le revoir, après tous les bons souvenirs éveillés par cette conversation. Et encore une chose... 

Si malgré tout cela, la culpabilité est la plus forte, alors personne n'aurait pu quoi que ce soit pour elle.

"Sais-tu que j'ai fini par avoir confiance en John ?" demande soudain Aeryn d'une voix concentrée. Elle continue, plus assurée, presque féroce. "Cela m'a pris longtemps, mais c'est définitif. Je crois en lui, et c'est pour cela que je vais accepter. Il t'a déjà vaincu dans vos petits duels de machinations, et il verra encore au travers."

On doit reconnaître que Scorpius n'a pas le moins du monde créé ce sentiment, en insistant sur sa dernière défaite. Il a juste ramené à la surface quelque chose dont Aeryn n'est pas forcément consciente elle-même, pas en permanence.

Et maintenant, il a gagné, et garde secret son triomphe. Non, cette fois, John ne le vaincra pas. Il ne le trompera plus. Il ne lui mentira plus. Scorpius sera certainement un prisonnier, mais il n'en aura pas moins tous les atouts en main, cette fois.

Elle ajoute, à voix basse "Et tu ne vivras pas très bien sans lui non plus."

Ou du moins, _presque_ tous les atouts en main, se corrige Scorpius, plus piqué qu'il ne devrait l'être. 

Avec John Crichton, négliger l'imprévu serait se voiler la face, et Scorpius préfère garder ses fines tromperies pour les autres plutôt que pour lui-même.


End file.
